the_thundermansfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sra. Wong
A Sra. Olympia Wong é uma personagem recorrente em Os Thundermans. Ela é conhecida principalmente por dirigir seus vários restaurantes, incluindo a Palácio da Pizza Wong e Splatburger. Ela também é vizinha dos Thundermans. A Sra. Wong é interpretada por Helen Hong e, no Brasil, é dublada por Rosane Corrêa. Biografia A Sra. Wong é uma mulher de negócios que administra restaurantes em Hiddenville. Ela começou com o seu Palácio da Pizza Wong, uma pizza onde os Thundermans costumavam pedir pizza. Ela maltrata seus trabalhadores e se engaja em práticas de negócios ruins, como é visto em vários episódios. Na 3ª temporada, a Sra. Wong tornou-se a proprietária oficial do grande restaurante, Splatburger. Ela disse que quer possuir e dirigir todos os restaurantes em Hiddenville. Personalidade A Sra. Wong é uma mulher muito sarcástica, sem sentido. Ela não gosta muito dos Thundermans, que ela geralmente não responde com seu sarcasmo. Na realidade e uma mulher rude, perversa e má. História 1ª Temporada 'This Looks Like a Job For...' Quando Phoebe e Max vão para uma entrevista de emprego no Palácio da Pizza Wong, eles conhecem a Sra. Wong pela primeira vez. Eles percebem que ela é má, descarada e sarcástica. Ela os entrevista e não fica impressionada, mas os contrata de qualquer maneira, pois não tem muita opção. Ela explica para eles como a máquina de pizza Wongza funciona em harmonia. Os Thunder Twins estragam e a máquina explode, cobrindo a Sra. Wong com massa. Ela os atira e os expulsa. 'Crime After Crime' A Sra. Wong e outros vizinhos vêm à Casa dos Thundermans para pedir que formem um grupo de vigilância do bairro para proteger o bairro de um vândalo. Ela quer ser a capitã, mas Hank suborna as pessoas e, portanto, ele escolheu o capitão. A Sra. Wong apresenta sua sobrinha, Darcy para os filhos de Thundermans. A Sra. Wong suspeita de Max por ser o vândalo do bairro e usa isso contra Hank para que ela se torne a capitã. Mais tarde, descobriu que sua sobrinha era a vândala o tempo todo. 'Have an Ice Birthday' Max congela a Sra. Wong em uma estátua para impedir que ela descobre que ele convidou toda a escola para a festa de aniversário dos Thunder Twins . A estátua se deixa levar acidentalmente durante uma recolha de pizza pela classe dojo. Phoebe e Max devem lutar para recuperar a estátua de Wong. Eles a descongelam. 2ª Temporada 'Torcida e Presente Perigoso' A Sra. Wong realiza um concurso de pizza para as pessoas adivinharem o número de pepperonis dentro de uma jarra. O vencedor receberia um pacote completo de pizza gratuita. Quando Max chega, ela primeiro se burla de ele alegando que ele deveria estar preso. Depois de ler a contagem real, a Sra. Wong chama todos os perdedores e sugadores, mas percebe que Max adivinhou o número corretamente. Ela conclui que Max enganou e promete fornecer os Thundermans com cabeças de peixe até Max admitir que ele trapaceou. Quando Max convence sua família de que ele não enganou, eles se levantam contra Wong. Então, Max mentiu que ele traiu para a Sra. Wong parar de torturá-los com as cabeças de peixe fedidas. Eles chamam uma trégua, mas Max usa tinta explosiva que sopra no rosto da Sra. Wong. 'Call of Lunch Dever' Depois de assistir um videiro sobre alienígenas, Billy e Nora ficam paranóicos e começam a suspeitar que alguém poderia ser um alienígena. Eles ouviram a Sra. Wong cantando com uma voz terrível usando uma fantasia alienígena e concluindo que ela era uma alienígena. Ela vem para a casa dos Thundermans para pedir-lhes para provar sua nova pizza. A Sra. Wong coloca um traje alienígena para impressionar as crianças, mas ficam assustadas e prontas para atacá-la. Ela é mais tarde salva por Barb e Hank. Ela diz que ela está fazendo um prato temático alienígena em seu restaurante e queria que eles saboreassem e recebessem comentários. Então, ela fica brava com eles e se recusa a deixá-los até mesmo prová-lo. 3ª Temporada 'Preciso de um Tempo' A Sra. Wong revela que ela agora possui Splatburger em um esforço para assumir todos os restaurantes em Hiddenville. Ela fica com ciúmes de Max por fazer uma sopa melhor do que a oferecida no Splatburger. Então, ela tenta copiar Max e afirmar que é dele mesmo. Ela e Max participam de um programa de televisão de culto para ver quem é o melhor cozinheiro. Como Max não quer danificar a imagem do menino ruim, ele ensina Nora e Billy a fazer isso, mas eles deixam tudo errado. Ele volta à Sra. Wong usando Telecinesia para fazer sua bagunça sua própria demonstração culinária. A Sra. Wong perde além de se envergonhar na TV. 'Babás de Cachorro' Depois que Doggin foge, as crianças Thunderman usam o Thunder Monitor para localizá-la. Eles vêem a Sra. Wong em um comercial para o Splatburger e percebem que é onde foi Doggin. Doggin chega a Splatburger e arruinha tudo, tornando a Sra. Wong louca. A Sra. Wong a trava dentro de seu escritório e chama a polícia para parar a mulher louca. Phoebe chega para convencer Wong de que viu um cão e não uma mulher, mas a Sra. Wong tem certeza do que viu. Max, Billy e Nora se esgueiram pela janela para transformar Doggin de volta em um cachorro. A Sra. Wong vê o cachorro e se torna um tanto paranóica porque estava bastante segura de ter visto uma mulher. Os policiais não acreditam. 'Original Prankster' Quando Billy e Nora estão jogando fora, a Sra. Wong destrói suas bolas que se deparam com seu quintal. Phoebe pede ao resto da família que seja gentil com ela, esperando que ela mude e se torne uma pessoa melhor. Eles são céticos, mas acompanham a idéia de Phoebe. A Sra. Wong aquece e convida eles para uma festa. Acontece, convidou-os para o grupo uma hora e meia, para que possam ser seus servos. Eles sabem que a Sra. Wong está hospedando a festa com o conselho da PTA para convencê-los a deixá-la abastecer a escola com comida. Phoebe leva as crianças a sabotar a revisão da Sra. Wong provando que a Sra. Wong é má e impaciente com as crianças. A Sra. Wong perde a oportunidade e lembra aos Thundermans que ela os odeia. 'Stealing Home' A Sra. Wong está hospedando um concurso no Splatburger onde o vencedor começa a estrelar no próximo comercial Splatburger. O desafio é manter o cacto e ver quem pode ir o mais longo sem liberá-lo. Barb, Billy, Nora e Chloe decidem participar do desafio. Chloe toca acidentalmente um espinho no cacto, mas a Sra. Wong ri dele, levantando a mão e perdendo. Durante o concurso, a Sra. Wong continua a chamar os perdedores dos participantes e os suckas. Ela quer Raul um ator profissional, então ela tenta ajudá-lo a ganhar, fazendo-o confortável enquanto faz o mais difícil possível para os Thundermans ganharem. Barb usa seus poderes electros para sabotar Raul e, portanto, os Thundermans são os últimos em pé. No final, Wong deixa Billy, Nora Thunderman e Barb para estar no comercial desde que lançaram o cacto ao mesmo tempo. 'Thundermans: Secret Revealed' Quando Hiddenville descobre sobre o ThunderGirl , a Sra. Wong junta-se ao fã-clube ThunderGirl e até compra um ThunderGirl t-shirts. Phoebe e suas namoradas de baile - Cherry , Maddy e Roxy - se encontram em Splatburger para um jantar para planejar os detalhes para o baile de gala, mas em seu caminho para fora, Phoebe acidentalmente deixa cair a bolsa, expondo seu supersuit ThunderGirl. A Sra. Wong vê e percebe que Phoebe é ThunderGirl. Ela decide aproveitar a oportunidade para se vingar dos Thundermans, já que sempre suspeitava deles. Ela começa a espionar os Thundermans para obter provas suficientes de que são uma família de super-heróis. A Sra. Wong chama os repórteres e expõe os Thundermans, esperando que, ao fazê-lo, ela se tornará popular. Ao levar os repórteres para a casa de Thundermans, a Sra. Wong é emboscada por Dark Mayhem. No início, ela pensa que o Dark Mayhem é apenas um repórter tentando se aproximar. Mas Dark Mayhem consegue assustá-los. 4ª Temporada 'Thundermans: Expulsos' Com os Thundermans expostos como super-heróis, a Sra. Wong se aproveita disso e decide chamá-los para cada coisa pequena, incluindo a limpeza de tubos atolados no Splatburger. Max e Phoebe correm para o Splatburger em um esforço para provar qual deles é um super-herói melhor. Eles não podem concordar se usar Sopro de Calor ou Sopro Congelante. Então, eles acabam usando ambos os poderes ao mesmo tempo, Splatburger para explodir. A Sra. Wong quase se machuca pela expressão e repete o quanto ela odeia os Thundermans. Ela então usa dinheiro do seguro para colocar o Splatburger de volta e funcionando. Infelizmente, Candi Falconman vem voando pelo telhado, obrigando a Sra. Wong a repará-lo novamente. 'Ditch Perfect' A Sra. Wong hospeda um show de comédia ao vivo no Splatburger chamado "Splazzday Night Live" . Ela usa a maior parte do tempo para humilhar os comediantes. Quando ela toma o palco, ela diz que dois ratos entraram em Splatburger. No começo, parece uma piada de comédia de rotina, mas ela confirma que existem literalmente ratos em Splatburger. 'May Z-Force Be With You' A Sra. Wong está competindo contra Barb para o Hiddenville Flower Fest para ver quais flores crescerão mais rápido. Ela ganhou todos os anos e Barb só quer que ela perca. Nora e Billy ajudam a sua mãe a derrotar Wong usando o produto químico "Whoa Grow" da Metroburg nas flores. No início, Barb está feliz em vencer a Sra. Wong, mas depois de perceber que Billy e Nora trapacearam, ela inverte o efeito do produto químico, fazendo com que suas flores diminuam. Por sorte, o diretor Bradford bate a Sra. Wong. Aparência A Sra. Wong é uma pequena mulher que nunca sorri. Ela geralmente usa seus cabelos pretos em um bolo bagunçado e usa óculos também. Aparições 1ª Temporada *This Looks Like a Job For... *Crime After Crime *Have an Ice Birthday 2ª Temporada *Pheebs Will Rock You *Torcida e Presente Perigoso *Call of Lunch Duty *Nasce um Herói 3ª Temporada *Tapa Olho do Mal (indiretamente mencionada) *Preciso de um Tempo *Babás de Cachorro *Original Prankster *Chutes and Splatters (mencionada) *Stealing Home *Thundermans: Secret Revealed 4ª Temporada *Happy Heroween (na história de Colosso) *Thundermans: Expulsos *Ditch Perfect *May Z-Force Be With You *Can't Hardly Date *Make it Pop Pop Curiosidades *Ela possui um restaurante Wong's Pizza em Hiddenville. Mais tarde, tornou-se proprietária da Splatburger, substituindo Jay Jay . *Ela odeia os Thundermans e freqüentemente os chama de "perdedores". *Ela também tem uma sobrinha chamada Darcy Wong , que também odeia a família Thunderman. *Ela tem 4 filhos, a quem ela insinuou, quer ser médico. *Seu primeiro nome foi revelado em Thundermans: Secret Revealed. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens sem Superpoderes Categoria:Os Thundermans